1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an attachment for a combine and more specifically to a shredder attachment for a combine corn head to shred or chop corn stalks as they pass downwardly through the feed rolls on a combine corn head with the shredded materials being discharged onto the ground surface. The shredder attachment includes a plurality of cutter assemblies each including a pair of rotary cutter bars each in the form of a circular disk or plate having flat cutter blades attached thereto at the periphery with the rotary cutter plates in each cutter assembly being driven in opposite directions with the cutter bar blades overlapping the row of stalks by several inches to assure complete shredding action. The cutter assemblies are each driven by a hydraulic motor and a spur gear drive train oriented in a gear box with the spur gears running in oil. Hydraulic pressure is provided to the hydraulic motor from a pump assembly that is belt driven from a cross shaft on the combine head. The pump assembly includes a pump associated with a supply reservoir and conduits associated with the hydraulic motors. The cutter assemblies are supported from a transverse frame member extending transversely of the corn head in underlying relation to the feed rolls and associated components of the corn head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been provided on combines for shredding, chopping or spreading plant stalks, stems, straw, hay and the like which utilize cutter assemblies including rotary cutting elements driven mechanically or hydraulically. The following U.S. patents are relevant to this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,966 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,536 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,799 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,807 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,061
While the above patents include stalk cutting assemblies associated with a combine and other devices of a similar nature, the prior art does not disclose the specific structure in association of the structure with a combine corn head that is incorporated into the above invention.